the_academy_clstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
The Academy books are set in and around Charleston, South Carolina. Some locations are fictitious, while others exist in real life. Sunnyvale Court Sunnyvale Court is a fictitious half-circle street, tucked away behind a forest near a new highway1.1 Introductions - Max, which is a couple of miles from the interstate (I-26?)which heads eastward into Charleston1.4 Introductions - Silas. There are only twenty middle-income houses in the quiet neighborhood.1.1 Introductions - Max The development is on drained land, with drainage ditches running behind properties on both sides of the street1.5 Introductions - Nathan. Directly across the road from the Sorenson house is the last vacant lot on the street1.1 Introductions - Max. Facing the road from the Sorenson driveway, the Lee house is to the left on the far side of the road, adjacent to the vacant lot1.1 Introductions - Max. The Griffin house is on the same side of the road as the Sorenson's, two doors down to the left1.5 Introductions - Nathan. There is a half-finished house around the bend1.1 Introductions - Max. Sorenson house Sang's house has two floors, and is clad in gray siding.1.1 Introductions - Max Hydrangea bushes line the front of the wide concrete front porch2.1 First Days - Following the Leader; there is a two-car garage on the outside; and a screened-in porch in the back. The yard is at least an acre1.3 Introductions - Victor. There is a separate shed toward the end of the driveway, at the back of which is a oil-stained concrete patio and an overhang1.6 Introductions - Gabriel. Behind the house is a wooded area of about two acres, with a plank over a drainage ditch which separates the yard from the treeline. Several trails run through the trees, including one that runs behind neighboring properties1.5 Introductions - Nathan. The side outer door from the laundry room opens into a large double-sided garage (i.e. a garage with two separate single-car garage doors)1.3 Introductions - Victor Hanging off the garage is a full height basketball hoop. The driveway is at least half-court size1.5 Introductions - Nathan (ie ~ 47' x 50'). There is a fireplace toward the back of the house. When Sang sits with North on the flat roof above the back porch, looking toward the back yard, there is a brick chimney on her right side2.3 First Days - Polaris. From the ground floor there are two staircases leading up, one at the back of the house by the laundry room1.6 Introductions - Gabriel, and one at the front from the foyer area. The foyer has hardwood flooring and bare white walls2.2 First Days - Misery Loves. From the foyer, a hallway leads past the master bedroom doorway to the kitchen. The living room is off the foyer. The family room is a separate room that can't see into the kitchen2.15 First Days - Grounded. Master bedroom: The master bedroom is down a hallway from the foyer. It has beige/cream carpet, and light brown and ivy green wallpaper, with a wicker overhead fan1.4 Introductions - Silas. The cherry-wood four-poster bed is placed opposite a dresser which holds a television2.2 First Days - Misery Loves. Upstairs is a hallway between the staircases, with Sang's bedroom opening off it toward the front of the house, and Marie's bedroom, a bathroom and a hall closet opening on the other side toward the back over the master bedroom2.15 First Days - Grounded. Sang's bedroom: Facing the house, Sang's window is the second on the left above the front porch1.8 Introductions - North, and from it she can see to Kota's house1.6 Introductions - Gabriel. Other than a built-in closet which has a tall mirror on the inside1.9 Introductions - Dr Green, the room has only her bed, a small bookcase and a trunk. The floor is covered in mauve carpet. Against the wall near the window is a small half-door that leads to attic space1.4 Introductions - Silas adjacent to the hall closet and over the laundry. Sang's window may be a dormer style, as from it she can step out onto the roof outside, then walk up and over the roof apex to the flat roof over the back porch2.3 First Days - Polaris. The attic space is the enclosed area between the wall and the slant of the roof.At the back is a nook that has a flat plywood base like a platform, and standing room above2.2 First Days - Misery Loves. Lee house Kota's house is a one-story brick ranch-style home, with a finished room over a two-car garage. The foyer contains tons of family photos on the wall, decorations in displays, rugs spread across the floor and knickknacks on tables. This leads to the living room which has a blue carpet similar to the one in Kota's room. There is a beige sofa with plump embroidered cushions. A widescreen TV sits inside an entertainment center. A couple of plants sit on side tables and there is a bookshelf along one wall filled with novels. The living room leads through to the dining room.1.2 Introductions - Gabriel. The dining room has a small round table with four chairs1.3 Introductions - Victor. There is a short hallway with wood flooring that leads to the garage. On the right side of the hallway is a door, opening to a stairwell with light blue carpet covering the steps. Up the stairs is Kota's bedroom1.2 Introductions - Kota. Kota's bedroom: From the top of the stairs, a door opens to the small en-suite bathroom, with another door for a closet beside it. Windows face the concrete driveway, and one window looks out onto the road at the front of the house. The window to the front has a bench seat with embroidered cushions in the corners. Kota's bed is pushed up against the wall, leaving a large empty space in the middle of the room. Underneath the bed is a roll-away bed for guests. In the far left corner is a computer desk with side drawers and chair1.2 Introductions - Gabriel, with a monitor and brass touch-sensitive light. Beside it is a small bookshelf1.2 Introductions - Kota. The bathroom has just enough room for a tub, a toilet in the middle and a counter for a sink to the left with a wide mirror above it. The room has powder-blue flowery wallpaper and matching rugs. The tub has a shower rail with curtain. Kota keeps a first-aid kit under the sink1.2 Introductions - Kota.. Griffin house Nathan lives in a sprawling brown/beige brick low-set house. The living room has a high white ceiling with exposed beams, white walls and a gray stone tile floor. The furniture is dark brown and leather. A hallway leads from the living room further into the house1.5 Introductions - Nathan. Nathan's bedroom: At the end of the hall from the living room is Nathan's room There is a low dresser pressed up against the wall and a standard double bed in the middle of the room, no headboard. There are karate movie and jujitsu poses posters along the walls. He has a walk-in closet. A window with wooden slat blinds opens on the front side of the house2.9 First Days - Deeper. The large main bathroom has a wide tub with a sliding glass door, a carved dark stone counter, white walls, and black stone tile floors. The walls are lined with photos of helicopters. From the living room, a sliding glass doors leads to a 25' long, 6' deep rectangular pool surrounded by a beige concrete patio at the rear of the house. Close to the wide wooden rear fence is large shed, which has a wide barn-door, pine wood flooring with black padding about a foot high against the wall around the edges. On the walls hang karate posters, and different colored belts in display cases, with Nathan's name and dates etched into gold plates in the frames. A framed newspaper clipping shows Nathan holding a trophy. A skylight at the top lets in natural light, and there is a small closet on the rear wall. The rear fence has a latched rear gate which leads to the wooded area behind the neighboring houses1.5 Introductions - Nathan. Derrick/Danielle's house Derrick and Danielle live in a house around the bend in the neighborhood, in the middle of the other side2.4 First Days - First Day. Diner 'Uncle' Taylor purchased the former church on the corner of Sunnyvale Court and the highway, to remodel to a diner. The property is at least an acre in size, with a row of evergreen trees separating it from neighboring houses, and has a gravel parking lot. The beige metal-siding building has 2' long narrow windows along the side and large white double doors at the front. Through the front doors and to the left is a hallway without natural lighting other than a window at the end. There is a wide double door to the right into the large central room, which has a platform at the far end. The doorway on the opposite side leads to another hallway lit up by a few windows. Off this hall is the entrance to the kitchen. On the far side of the kitchen from the entrance is a high window1.7 Introductions - Luke. Korba apartment The Korba family live in a fictional apartment complex not far from the interstate, between Sunnyvale Court and Citadel Mall. There is a swimming pool near the front, and tennis courts and a large pond with two fountains in the middle of the complex. Their apartment is on the second floor of the last building in the complex1.4 Introductions - Silas. Ashley Waters High School Ashley Waters is a fictional school in the Charleston area, with over two thousand students, most from poor neighborhoods1.8 Introductions - North. The bus ride from Sunnyvale Court is 30-40 minutes2.8 First Days - Painful Secrets. The color of the school emblem is orange2.1 First Days - Following the Leader. Staff includes: Principal Hendricks, Vice-Principal McCoy, and teachers: Mr Ferguson, Ms Johnson, Ms Smith, Mr Morris, Mr Gerald, and Coach French. The main building of the school is two stories, brown, drab, with no windows other than a handful along the second floor. The grounds are flat, with only a few trees along the border. Square hedges grow along the outside walls between sets of doors. There is a football practice area to the left, with a baseball diamond and some tennis courts beyond it. Each is well-worn with holes in the mesh guards, and warped benches. Beyond that are over 30 trailers extending out from the school. The hallway from the right side entrance leads to the main hallway, which has a large window overlooking the central open-air courtyard. Glass double doors lead out to the courtyard, which is a square patch of flat grass in the middle of the school with a few trees and stone benches scattered strategically around1.10 Introductions - Mr Blackbourne. The cafeteria also has windows overlooking the courtyard2.4 First Days - First Day. Further down the main hallway toward the front of the building2.6 First Days - Hungry is a line of vending machines, and along the opposite wall is a trophy case. There is a large staircase in the middle of the main hallway leading to the upper story1.9 Introductions - Dr Green. The library is upstairs at the end of a long hallway. Shelves line the walls and there is a handful of older computers in one corner. There is a small circulation desk, painted orange and brown. The library contains only the required reading books and encyclopedias2.6 First Days - Hungry. Blackbourne/Green office: The unmarked office door is down an internal hallway from the administration area. It contains a pair of brown faux-wood desks facing each other, each with a computer and stacks of papers piled in brown plastic bins. There are a couple of filing cabinets in the corner, and a cork board nailed to the far wall with a calendar and some other notes tacked to it. A small radio sits on top of one of the file cabinets1.9 Introductions - Dr Green. Citadel Mall Citadel Mall is a real location. It is a large shopping mall in Charleston with over 100 stores and features several times in both the Ghost Bird and Scarab Beetle series. There is a carousel in the center of the food court1.4 Introductions - Silas. References